Memories
by Cat McDougall
Summary: A Companion looks at life past and present


A/N: YEAH MY PUTER IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So standard disclaimers here guys: I don't own yada yada yada…

Nice little one-shot that smacked me. I wrote it out long hand and now give it to you!

MEMORIES

I look at life through new eyes now. Eyes of sapphire blue shine out of my head where once eyes of grass green resided. I glance around the field where I now live. Others like me gather to gossip and graze.

I soak up the warm spring sunshine. Off by myself, I allow myself to doze. As I drift my mind wanders to a time when I stood on two legs instead of four.

Then I laughed and ran with friends, all of us in Trainee Gray. Pranks were pulled and retaliated. Life was simple and good for all of us. Later, I stood tall and proud in White. I had finally earned them. Next to me stood another, older, wiser and also in White, urging me to hurry. I say goodbye to those friends staying behind and mount my Companion. A long road lies ahead.

My mind skips ahead several years. I had faced bandits and judgments on the road. Now I faced something different. I stand in a square classroom, looking at the young eager faces before me, all wearing the same gray I had years before. Some still look surprised, one looks resigned; all have the look of completion that marks them as what they will become: Heralds.

The faces change time after time. Some are younger, some older. Some are boys some girls. Their young faces all age as I see them come and go. I introduce them to the Collegium and what life will be for them. I watch them gain their Whites and ride away. Every single one touches my heart in a way.

I see them through heartache and pain. I listen to the Death Bell toll, telling of another friend's ending. I see another Companion arrive, bringing in a new beginning for some youngster.

Finally my end is upon me. Soft gentle snow flutters down outside my window. I have lived a long full life. I have had lovers and friends, a rare enemy or two. My country has used my talents to keep innocents safe. Somewhere I have helped a child sleep safely in the night. A mother has not had to worry about bandits torching their farm because I was there to keep the peace. 

I lay in my bed watching the snow, listening to the fire crackle and devour the logs. In the back of my mind, a gentle presence that has been there for so long I have forgotten what it is to live without it, lingers. _:Come, Chosen.: _ It whispers. _:Our time here is over. It is time for us to go on.:_

Sighing and snuggling deeper under the warm blankets that someone placed over me, I look around the room I have occupied for so long.All around me are things I have gathered in my years of service to Valdemar. Looking at them, though, I realize none are very important to me. I close my eyes and let go of the tenuous link I have to my body and follow the shining being who was my Companion in life.

We reach a field together, three paths before us. She confidently steps onto one. Before she leaves me, she turns to look. "This is your choice, my Chosen. Your choice is this: to go on to the Havens and enjoy your reward, to return to be chosen again, or to return to do the Choosing. Make your choice wisely, love, and good luck." She turned away to her own choice and disappeared down a path. 

I looked down the paths weighing carefully my decision. 

Now I stand here in this field, the spring sun warming me deliciously. 

My Call, which had been lingering for a time now comes to the fore. With a shake I rouse myself to go to the stable. There a stable boy smiles and gets my tack for me and places it on my freshly groomed self,.

My chiming hooves strike the cobbles as my Call guides me onward. Weaving my way through the serpentine streets of Haven, I sense the stares following me. Hope radiates from so many faces it fair breaks my heart.

Finally my Call leads me to the large animal market. There she is. Her blond hair is ruffled by the same wind playing with my mane and tail. Sitting atop a fence, she watches the horses milling about in the paddock. I move up silently behind her and nudge a shoulder. _:Never again shall you wonder what it is like to ride like the wind.: _ I tell her gently. She turns around and stares into my eyes, her brown ones, wide with surprise. _:My name is Ardenall. I Choose you, Kyria.: _ I pull her into my mind and heart, creating our bond. Seeing her joy and feeling her acceptance of me confirms everything for me. 

I knew then that I'd made the correct choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N-So I hope ya'll like!!!

If ya do R&R!!!! 

I haven't given up on my normal fics just had to write this one out! Got another one coming too… don't worry Sarana and 'Flame will get their time as well.

~!*Cat*!~


End file.
